Naruto's Encounter
by Fuu-Gamma
Summary: After 2 years of having last battling Sasuke, at The Valley of the End, and it ending in failure. They once again return; Naruto Vs Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Valley of the End**

Naruto stumbled around, aimlessly, he coughed several times. "Heh... Sasuke.... I made a promise to Sakura-san, I never go back on my word, because that is my Nin-do; My Ninja way!" After several moments Naruto dashed forward, as his feet slammed onto the water's surface, sending ripples outward. Sasuke was around 10 meters in front of Naruto, just standing there, with no emtion in his face, nor any signs of sorrow or pain.

Naruto quickly dug his hand into his thigh pouch and brought out 5 shuriken, each shuriken placed in the slot in-between his fingers. Naruto brought his hand back and then lunged it forth, releasing the shuriken towards Sasuke. The shurkien looked like little small, black blurs that shot across the waters surface. As Naruto came ever more closer to Sasuke, there was a clash of metal. Sasuke had disposed of the shuriken with great ease, not even shedding a single sweat from his brow. "Naruto." With immense speed, Sasuke dashed forward, drawing his kanata and clashing with a quickly drawn kunai by Naruto, from his thigh pouch. "You've not grown stronger, have you? You're still that same loser." Sasuke said, again showing no emotion.

Naruto's kunai and Sasuke's kanata clashed, embers flew from the friction created by the metal. "Sasuke! I promised to Sakura-san!" Naruto pushed forward with a hidden will to fight, from somewhere deep inside his body he was able too summon up this strength. Was it the Kyuubi? It didn't matter to Naruto, his mind was clouded with the will to drag Sasuke back to Konohagakure. Naruto pushed off from the waters surface and soared into the air, then returned to the water, skidding across the surface. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hands together, and performing the necessary hand seals. There was noises of Kage Bunshin appearing at the scene, but this couldn't be saw due to the massive cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke..."

The smoke slowly faded, the wing carrying it further away. "SASUKE!!" Over 1,000 Naruto clones yelled out Sasuke's name, their fists clenched and hearts pumped with adrenaline. One by one the clones charged forward, most armed with kunai, but they were still no match for Sasuke's taijutsu. The sounds of Kage Bunshin exploding echoed throughout the valley. In a few minutes the Kage Bunshin were disposed of, the smoke once again filled the valley.

Naruto remained hidden in the smoke, but Sasuke could still sense Naruto. "You're still a loser, Naruto." Bubbles raised up from the valley's deep, the water became disturbed in some way. Sasuke remained still, patient. Naruto's body shot up from the waters surface, his fist was the fist thing to break free of the water and come into contact with Sasuke. With a strong, powerful grip Naruto held on to Sasuke's leg and swung him around in a full 360. As Sasuke was being swung around, he had time to make the necessary hand seal for his next jutsu; Great Fireball Technique. Sasuke inhaled a large volume of air, and then with one mighty exhale, a massive burst of heat, and fire belched out from Sasuke's mouth. This technique caused Naruto to let go of Sasuke's leg, and in-turn be severally burned, his body was tossed across the valley's water like a rag doll. "Bastard...."

Naruto said as his smoking body lay on the waters surface, his hands trying to stabilize his body from collapsing. His outfit was ruined, his skin burned._ "Naruto.... You need my power, Naruto."_ A demonic voice called out from inside Naruto, taunting Naruto to take this unholy power.

**In the Mind of Naruto**

Naruto stood in front of a large metal gate, with a paper seal firmly in place on the lock. "Naruto, release me...." Naruto stepped forward, being tempted by the voice. You see, it was at this point Naruto's mind was easily influenced and so the Fox struck at the time Naruto was most weakest. "I can't... I can't!" He stopped moving and shook his head, remembering the pain that was caused when he used this power. "I can't use this...!" The Fox's voice let out a mighty roar, powerful enough to cause Naruto to fall onto his butt. "RELEASE ME FROM MY PRISON, AND I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR REVENGE! I SHALL RIP THAT UCHIHA TO PIECES!" Naruto lowered his head and then stumbled to his feet. "No." He said with a firm tone.

**Back at the Valley**

Naruto had blacked out, and Sasuke had disappeared. Instead of Sasuke in front of him, it was Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura leaned over Naruto, healing him with her Mystic Palm technique. The burns were bad, Sakura tried her hardest. "Kakashi, we'll need to take him to the Konohagakure Hospital, at once!" The blurred figures moved around slightly, their voices sounding as if they were getting further away. "Naruto! Naruto!~"

.... "I failed to bring Sasuke back.... Again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Konohagakure Hospital.**

As Naruto lay in the bed, his faced covered with white bandages. The only way he could breathe was by the small little puncture holes where his nostrils would be. And just at that moment, a familiar voice called out from his bed side. "Naruto-kun..." The softly voice said as it sounded timid, shy.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto recognised his old friends voice and replied. Hinata stuttered and then lowered her head, not that Naruto could see this, she stood up and rushed out from the room, closing the door.

"Hinata..." Naruto said becoming sort of depressed.

**Hokage's Office.**

"Damn that Naruto! Why did he have too be so reckless, and charge fist first, without thinking!" Tsunade's mighty fist rumbled her office table, causing the wood to shatter on the surface. "I suppose... That's what you expect from the Konohagakure's Number 1# Knuckle Head." A small chuckle followed.

Shizune held a bundle of paper work in-between her arms, sweat fell from her brow. "So, eh, Hokage-Sama.... Shall I leave the paper work, on the floor?...." She smiled, as the sweat fell from her brow. Tsunade clenched her fist, and lunged herself forward. "HOKAGE-SAMA!"

With a roaring crash, and a mighty thunderous punch, Shizune was tossed from the Hokage's Office and out into the hallway. "T-T-Tsunade..."

**One Mile from Konohagakure.**

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, as she laid a mighty punch into the face of Suigetsu. And of course, he moaned and whined like a child.

"You fucking bitch!" He said with a sharp tone, quickly he swung his fist toward Karin's face. But, it was easily intercepted by none of than Sasuke. "Stop with your childishness..." They both relaxed and calmed down.

"How did your battle go, with that Kyuubi?" Jugo spoke, as he patted the head of a hawk, that perched itself on his shoulder. Sasuke did not respond, he just stared blankly at Jugo, then turned his head slowly. "Sasuke?..." Jugo spoke again.

"It's not over... Yet." Sasuke stood on top of a large rock, at the face of a cliff. The cliff side looked across Konohagakure. He knew not to get too close otherwise the Barrier Detection Team would detect his chakra and the Anbu would get involved. After all, Sasuke was a wanted man.

**Back at the Konohagakure Hospital.**

Naruto tried to pull off the head bandages, but was immediately stopped by the fierce grip of Sakura. She nagged at Naruto and saying such things as she normally would.

"Hey." A cool sounding voice spoke out from the distance, he seemed to leaned against the door's arch. It was Kakashi sensei. "How is he doing, Sakura?" Kakashi moved closer to the bed side, Sakura nodded her head and replied.

"He's doing fine, healing at a fast rate, but fine." Kakashi smiled, which was shown by his eyes closing and moving upwards. Kakashi's hand then reached over, across the bed, and came into contact with Naruto's bandaged up head, which caused a slight pain to Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei!!"

**Near Sasuke's location.**

Hinata wondered aimlessly, collecting herbs and gently placing them in a small basket. She sighed, as she came across a precious flower, it's almost flowing petals gave off a loving blue glow. Then Hinata sniffed it, the pollen being drawn into her nostrils. Which in-turn caused her to sneeze.

Her high-pitched voice screeched out throughout the forest terrain, her voice reaching Team Taka. Sasuke glanced at Jugo, and without hesitation Jugo vanished.

It took several moments for him to come into sight, behind Hinata. ".... !!" Hinata dropped her basket of herbs and let out a scream for help. Quickly, Hinata acted and twisted her body around, and lunging her palms forward toward the chest of Jugo. "Gentle fist!" The chakra in her palms became visible and as it became visible, it formed in the shape of two lion heads.

"Boom!"

There was a loud roar, dust gathered in the air, Hinata had leaped back into the darkness of the forest canvas. She awaited to see the result of her attack, waiting for the smoke to clear.... Just waiting....


End file.
